landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Pat
Pat is an old ''Apatosaurus'''' who only appears in ''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. He has not appeared since. Character Personality Pat is shown to be a lonely traveler, as he offers twice to look after Littlefoot's friends, takes a different route to the crater, and does not travel with a longneck herd. Strength He is gentle, but because of his age he is physically weak, being rammed by one sharptooth and pushed over by another, with the latter happening because of his poor skills at fighting sharpteeth. Skin Color He has 3 different colors. He has a brown stripe running from his nose to the tip of his tail. His legs, the sides of his tail, neck and body, are dull green. The underside of his tail, his stomach, and his throat are pale. History He appears and asks Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike if they need help getting to their destination after just escaping a Gray Sharptooth. They say no, so he continues moseying along. When Cera nearly lands in rapids but is saved by Pat, they realize they cannot make the journey by themselves. They allow him to help them on their journey. Later, near their destination, he tells them of the Longneck creation myth. At the end, however, his leg is severely burned from erupting lava. He tells them to go on without him, but they refuse to leave him. He is shocked but happy that they decided to stay with him. An Orange-Brown Sharptooth presumably attacks them offscreen the next morning, and chases Cera, Ducky and Spike, but not Petrie, as he found Littlefoot and Shorty at the crater. The sharptooth chases them to the three, however, and it chases all six of them. Pat rams the sharptooth out of nowhere, knocking him into a tree and causing it to fall on him. Pat tail-whips the sharptooth, stunning it for a few seconds, but he falls because of his burnt foot. As the sharptooth moves in for the kill, the kids use rocks to keep it down. They try to help Pat up, but the sharptooth gets up and rams Pat to the ground. It moves in again, but then Bron shows up to help. After Bron is bitten in the leg, Pat comes back, distracting the sharptooth, allowing Bron to kick the sharptooth, causing it to roll downhill. Afterwards, two more sharpteeth join the fight, including the Gray Sharptooth from earlier. It battles Pat, with Pat slapping it with his tail, angering it. It knocks him over, but Cera and Shorty save him by ramming the sharptooth and getting under the sharptooth's foot, making it roll down the hill. At the end of the film, the children ask him to come with them to the Great Valley, which he slowly accepts. He has not appeared since in the further sequels. Trivia *Pat was voiced by the late James Garner, who also voiced many other famous characters. *Pat's name is a reference to his species, Apatosaurus, just like Bron is a reference to Brontosaurus, a related sauropod, even though Bron is still an Apatosaurus. Gallery Pat 1.jpg|Pat finds Littlefoot's friends in a small cave. Pat_3.jpg‎|Pat, medium side shot Pat saves Cera.jpg|Pat saves Cera from the rapids. Pat jumping.jpg Pat burns his foot.jpg|Pat burns his foot Pat's burnt foot 1.jpg Pat 2.jpg|The kids decide to stay with Pat Pat fights Orange-Brown Sharptooth.jpg|Pat saves the kids from the Orange-Brown Sharptooth. Pat's burnt foot 2.jpg|Pat's burnt foot later Pat falls.jpg|Pat falls and cannot get up because of his foot. Pat down.jpg Pat knocked down.jpg|The Orange-Brown Sharptooth knocks Pat down again References Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Longnecks Category:Fourfooters Category:Male Characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration introductions Category:Characters whose name mirrors their species name Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Characters with Blue eyes Category:Flathead Category:Old Characters